Tranche de vie
by Bull'rose
Summary: "C'est comme une flamme. Une petite étincelle qui fait insidieusement son chemin dans chaque parcelle de ton corps. Ça commence à un point très précis, sur ton épaule et ça se répand comme une traînée de poudre. Tu fermes les yeux, que tu gardes si serrés que des points noirs viennent tâcher l'intérieur de tes paupières.  Tu ne te souviens pas avoir eu si mal un jour, et pourtant."


HEY LES GENS ! J'ai posté cette fiction une première fois sans disclaimer ni rien donc... on efface tout on recommence ! Donc voilà, premier pas dans le grand bain des fic Harry Potter, avec une petite préférence pour les Marauders. Remus et Sirius sont mes chouchous d'amour que j'aime.

Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR, our queen for now and forever !

Je dédie ce petit OS modeste à **Gargouilles**. Si tu passes dans le coin, c'est pour toi. Merci d'être ce que tu es et de partager ton talent avec nous, pauvres brebis égarées. Merci d'illuminer mes semaines de tes écrits. Merci d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes réponses de réponses de review. Mercifiniment (je te le pique, juste pour l'occas' ;) ).

Bonne lecture les louloups!

* * *

 _C'est comme une flamme. Une petite étincelle qui fait insidieusement son chemin dans chaque parcelle de ton corps. Ça commence à un point très précis, sur ton épaule et ça se répand comme une trainée de poudre. Tu fermes les yeux, que tu gardes si serrés que des points noirs viennent tâcher l'intérieur de tes paupières. Tu ne te souviens pas avoir eu si mal un jour, et pourtant._

 _A chaque minute qui passe, la douleur grandit, encore et encore et tu sembles fermer les yeux dans une proportion étrange à celle-ci. Plus tu as mal, plus tes yeux se plissent. Tu as l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans un scaphandre, peu importe ce qu'est un scaphandre, alors que ton bras prend feu, devant tes yeux, comme si des millions d'aiguilles venaient à soulever ta peau pour te l'enlever._

 _La douleur n'engourdit pas ton membre, comme tu t'y attendais, au contraire, elle grimpe comme un serpent vicieux sous ta peau et s'étale comme un bien heureux. Si elle partait d'un point, plus précisément d'un millimètre carré de peau présent sur ton épaule, madame douleur a bien grandi et rampe sur la totalité du périmètre. Elle glisse sur ton bras jusqu'à se loger dans ton coude. Tu pourrais presque l'entendre ronronner de bonheur. Au lieu de quoi des bourdonnements intempestifs ne cessent de t'embêter. Tu ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais ça te remplit d'agacement et ça n'aide en rien à lutter contre la douleur._

 _Tu as mal et tes cris sont difficiles à contenir. Pourtant, ta fierté t'interdit de dire quoique ce soit alors en plus de fermer exagérément les paupières, tu serres les dents. Mais la douleur est malicieuse et tu as mal de serrer si fort, comme si un petit peu plus de pression pouvait briser tes quenottes en mille morceaux. Et de quoi aurais-tu l'air, sans ta dentition parfaite ? Cette réflexion te fait sourire et, l'espace d'une seconde, tu oublies que tu souffres. Tu pourrais continuer à réfléchir pour oublier ce feu qui t'habite mais la sensation revient comme mille chevaux au galop et tu ne peux t'empêcher de laisser passer un petit gémissement._

 _La douleur se balade comme des milliers de dards qui te piquent en rythme. Tu as chaud, tu as froid et tu vois légèrement flou alors que de la sueur te tombe dans les yeux. Il fallait bien les rouvrir à un moment donné mais ce changement de luminosité te fait tanguer. Voilà maintenant que tu as le vertige, toi qui apprécies tant les hauteurs !_

 _Tu n'en peux plus, tu es à bout. Ton corps est en feu perpétuel et tu te dis que ça ressemble à ça, d'être une salamandre ; mais ça ne te plait pas spécialement. Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour te plonger dans de l'eau glacée et arrêter ces flammes invisibles qui te consument peu à peu. Tu veux la fin, la délivrance, qu'on t'achève bordel !_

 _Et puis plus rien._

 _Le grand noir._

 _Tu as l'impression de flotter dans un grand vide, et tu n'as plus chaud, ni mal, ce qui po_ _ur toi est très bénéfique après l'horreur que tu viens d'affronter pendant des heures et des heures. Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on tombe inconscient ? C'est plutôt bien, cosy… La déco est un peu à refaire, certes, tout est noir ici et tu préfères les choses un peu plus gaies… du rouge serait tout à fait adapté, et du beige sur les murs…mais il n'y a pas de mur. Ni de sol. C'est le noir à perte de vue, et bien que cela t'angoisse un peu, c'est également très reposant. Mais tu t'ennuies très vite. C'est dans ta nature après tout et, à part nager dans l'étendue devant toi il n'y a rien à faire. Un aboiement lointain parvient à tes oreilles et tu as beau regarder de tous les côtés, il n'y a aucun chien en vue… Il n'y a rien en fait. Mais le bruit est de plus en plus fort._

 _Rapidement tu te rends compte que le noir s'éclaircit et que l'on te secoue avec douceur. Tu ouvres les yeux, les referme, les laisse papillonner et te mets à paniquer en te rendant compte que le monde n'est pas net. C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 _Il semblerait que tu l'as dit tout haut puisque l'aboiement joyeux reprend, plus fort encore et tu te rends compte rapidement que c'est juste ce crétin de Sirius qui se paie ta tête. Tu aimes ton frère plus que tout, mais tu vas en entendre parler pendant des siècles, c'est sûr._

 _Deux mains fines mais masculines et incroyablement douces viennent poser délicatement tes lunettes sur ton nez alors que tu t'ébroues comme un petit faon. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez fait, Sirius et toi pour mériter un ami comme Remus, mais tu remercies tous les dieux du monde et même la magie pour avoir fait en sorte qu'il croise votre chemin. Et plus encore quand il te tend un bout de sa friandise préférée que tu regardes avec adoration._

-Ce n'est qu'un chocolat James, pas le Graal.

 _Tu avales ton carré avec délice et sourit, déjà presque sur pied alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine tu étais dans les vapes. Tu te tournes vers ton frère, allongé sur le ventre et te regardant avec un sourire canin et malicieux au coin des lèvres._

 _-_ Alors Jiminy, on fait sa fillette ? Tu te rends compte que tu es tombé dans les pommes hein ?

-C'était légitime ! J'ai terriblement souffert ! C'était horrible, comme des milliers de lutins de Cornouailles qui veulent t'arracher la peau et la vendre au plus offrant ! _Tu lèves les bras en l'air et prend un air affolé._ HORRIBLE TE DIS-JE SIRIUS BLACK !

-Mouais,mouais, femmelette ! Quand Lily va savoir ça…

-ELLE NE DOIT PAS SAVOIR !

\- Lily ne doit pas savoir quoi ?

 _Une voix féminine s'élève dans l'entrée de la pièce et tu te tournes prestement vers ta femme et son gros ventre de femme enceinte. Bon sang, qu'elle est belle ! Tu ne te lasseras jamais de voir le soleil jouer avec ses cheveux, les éclairant de milles teintes et couleurs. Son regard d'émeraude te transporte et, sans t'en rendre compte tu es déjà à ses côtés en train de l'embrasser avec passion._

-Vous savez, bébé Prongs n'a pas besoin d'un petit frère tout de … aïe Remus, tu m'as frappé !

 _Tu te retournes pour voir l'air offusqué de ton meilleur ami et cette étincelle de malice dans les yeux caramel de votre conscience commune. Sirius réclame un bisou magique, sur la bouche même si ce n'est pas à cet endroit qu'il a été frappé. Remus rougit et regarde les deux hommes présents avec vous dans la pièce. Ces types-là sont de vrais tableaux ambulants. Pas un centimètre carré n'a une couleur de peau et les dessins sur leurs corps sont autant de mots qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de dire. L'un d'eux arbore d'ailleurs fièrement deux sigles masculins entremêlés, ce que ton ami remarque aussi. Il se détend légèrement et donne un léger baiser à Sirius, qui se met à grogner de frustration. Rémus se tourne vers toi et te souris._

-Tu aimes le résultat final?

 _Tu te rends compte dans un sursaut que tu n'as même pas regardé la source de ton intense douleur. Tu souris à l'un des types, désolé et te dirige vers l'un des miroirs de la pièce pour regarder ton bras. Sur ton épaule, l'écusson des gryffondors stylisé se dresse fièrement. En bas à gauche et en haut à droite, des petites marques de chaussures s'éloignent, imittant à la perfection le plus grand succès de ta vie… enfin après celui qui naîtra bientôt. EN haut et en bas du tatouage, dans la jolie calligraphie de Remus, s'étire votre fameux "Mischief Managed". Tu voulais ce tatouage absolument. Il symbolise tellement de chose mais avant tout la fin de l'enfance, tu vas être père après tout._

 _Dans un élan de bonheur, tu enlaces le tatoueur en souriant._

-Il est parfait, vraiment. Un grand merci.

 _Tu te tournes ensuite vers Sirius et voit ton presque frère tenter de se regarder dans le miroir. Ce crétin s'est fait tatoué "I solemny swear that I'm up to no good…" sur le bas du dos. Il gigote et te le montre en riant._

-Regarde Jamesie! Et j'ai même pas eu mal, contrairement à ton attitude de fillette!

 _Remus le regarde et l'interrompt promptement._

-Sirius, tu a geins du début à la fin que tu voulais rentrer à la maison et que même le Square Grimmaud était mieux que cette expérience.

 _Le chiot prend un air déçu puis joyeux puis de nouveau déçu et tu sais d'avance que Sirius Black va jouer sa pièce de théâtre préférée: la drama queen éplorée._

-Remus! Comment peux-tu me trahir de la sorte. Je me sens trahi!

-TU viens de le dire, ça Padfoot. _Tu répliques._

-C'est parce qu'il m'a trahi! Comment pourrais-je un jour lui faire de nouveau confiance!

-Un carré de son si cher chocolat et tu auras tout oublié!

 _Lily se rajoute à la conversation, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire et tu regardes ce tableau avec tendresse. Oui, les temps sont troubles, Oui, vous allez avoir des épreuves à traverser. Mais tu te dis que rien n'est impossible et que tout est surmontable, tant que vous êtes tous en ensemble._

 _En parlant de tous ensemble… Mais où a bien pu encore passer Peter?_

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je l'ai dans la tête depuis le mois de Septembre, après m'être fait faire mon propre tatouage à l'effigie des puff's et euh... voilà. Devenir parent est une grande étape alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une grande étape pour James aussi.

A bientôt pour le prochain écrit.

Bull'.


End file.
